Dragostea Din Tei: Young Justice Style
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Kid Flash decides to show off his singing skills by singing Dragostea Din Tei (Numa Numa) and since Robin is Romanian how can he resist a Romanian song, Artemis is not amused. Dragostea Din Tei is by O-zone the Don and, Young Justice is by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti.
1. Chapter 1

Mount Justice was at its usual with Conner watching static, Kid Flash and Artemis bickering, Aqualad reading a Atlantean book and Megan trying to revive the burnt cookies, and Robin out doing his dynamic duo patrol in Gotham.

"Baywatch, that's not how the song goes!"

"Numa Numa does too go like that, arrow breath!"

"For one, I am pretty sure that's not even the name of the song."

"Prove it, replacement!"

"Actually it's called Dragostea Din Tei."

"How do you know?" Kid snarked.

"Cadmus." Was the only reply

"Of course it is."

"Wait, why would Cadmus teach you that?" Aqualad hesitantly asked only to get no reply.

Artemis gleamed at Kid Flash at the satisfaction yet, mad at the lost cause of Kid Idiot. Kid Flash however, glared to the archer. Aqualad sighed in disappointment in the two, Conner didn't really care but, was annoyed they were ruining his entertainment, and Megan could feel the anger, annoyance, and hopelessness radiating from her teammates.

"Baywatch, I swear to the goddess of Artemis herself, I will hunt you down!"

Kid Flash oblivious to her threat as he continued singing Numa Numa ei over and over again.

" **Recognized Robin B01"**

"Robin's here finally, he's smart enough to help me out." Artemis said.

Robin being the Bat he is recognized the song right away, afterall it is his native language and how can he resist?

"Alo" Robin began.

"Robin don't you dare, I will strap you both down only to listen to Guy Gardner till your ears bleed."

"...Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc

Si te rog, lubirea mea primeste fericirea

Alo? Alo! Sunt eu, Picasso.

Ţi-am dat beep şi sunt voinic **(And, of course Kf does the beeping noise pfft, obviously ^.^ )**

dar să ştii nu-ţi cer nimic."

"Vrei să pleci dar

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.

Chipul tău şi

dragostea din tei

mi-amintesc de ochii tăi."

"Vrei să pleci dar

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.

Chipul tău şi

dragostea din tei

mi-amintesc de ochii tăi."

"Te sun sa-ţi spun ce simt acum.

Alo, iubirea mea. Sunt eu, fericirea.

Alo? Alo! Sunt iaraşi eu, Picasso.

Ţi-am dat beep şi sunt voinic

dar să ştii nu-ţi cer nimic."

"Vrei să pleci dar

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.

Chipul tău şi

dragostea din tei

mi-amintesc de ochii tăi."

"Vrei să pleci dar

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.

Chipul tău şi

dragostea din tei

mi-amintesc de ochii tăi."

"Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-ha

Mai-ia-haha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-ha

Mai-ia-haha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-ha

Mai-ia-haha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-ha

Mai-ia-haha" **(Kid flash sang with being it's the only part he could do besides the beep)**

Vrei să pleci dar

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.

Chipul tău şi

dragostea din tei

mi-amintesc de ochii tăi.

Vrei să pleci dar

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă iei,

nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.

Chipul tău şi

dragostea din tei

mi-amintesc de ochii tăi."

His teammates stared blankly for a while till the silence was broken by Artemis.

"How in the name of…"

"Arty don't cuss there's children here." Kf exclaimed while glancing at Supey.

"My friend, what language was that, and why do you know… that song?" Aqualad asked modestly.

"Hey, I knew it too!"

"Shut, up Baywatch you only sang the nu ma iei part." Artemis scoffed while hitting Kid upside the head.

 **Recognized Batman A02**

"It's a bats secret.." Robin said

"Robin, stop singing Dragostea din Tei, Joker got out."

"Bats we just put him away in Arkham." Robin's voice faded out as they neared the Zeta tubes.

"Wait, how did Batman know?" Megan asked

"Because, I am the goddamn batman, that's why." They heard the menacing voice come from their coms.

"Is he listening to us? Guys? Guys!" Kf exclaimed only to look up to see his teammates left him.

 **(Hope you guys enjoyed this little story my brain composed during my prison, a.k.a. School. I know this song is popular, but I don't think anyone knows the title, or the fact that it's Romanian which is Robin's first language, so how could he resist a Romanian song.) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say that Robin is Romani **not** Romanian! Sorry, I was ignorant when I wrote this.


End file.
